Patience and Kindness
As the starship sets a course for the Castle of Dreams, Kiva enters the bridge and sees a few people working already. Reia and X-23 are looking through the history changes, Ratchet and Sasha are researching new Unversed monsters with the help from Raine and Terra and Zack are talking about the final princess - Cinderella. Kiva knows who is she going to talk first. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Hey, X-23. X-23: Oh.. That was a codename. Call me Laura. Kiva: Oh.. Okay, Laura. Reia: Well, Laura and I are looking through the history changes at the Castle of Dreams. So far, there are a few setbacks. X-23: Are you sure? I don't see anything yet.. Kiva: Seems like it. Reia: Oh, you'll be surprised. I'll call a meeting in a few minutes. X-23: Well, then.. Until that happens, what shall we do, Kiva? Kiva: I don't know. X-23: So many decisions. I get it.. Reia: Either talk to Ratchet and see what's he studying or talk to Terra and know any personal information about Cinderella. The decision is up to you. Kiva: I'll go talk to Terra. X-23: Kiva, may I join you for a few conversations with the Captain and Terra? Kiva: Sure. - Both Kiva and X-23 decided to talk to Terra next. Zack: Hold on.. You actually protected Cinderella once? Terra: That was a long ago. Hmm? Oh, hello. X-23, it's a real pleasure for you to join with us. X-23: Well, I'll get used to it. Say, any recent information about the princess, Terra? Kiva: Yeah, like she started out with a happy life with her parents. Terra: Right. More will be explained during the meeting. Here's what I know - she somehow make friends with little mice. Kiva: Aw.. That's cute. Terra: Also, it's very clear why Cinderella was chosen as 'The Princess of Heart' - Faith in her heart that anything's possible. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: That's what make her so special. If we're going to achieve Master Yen Sid's wishes, we have to protect her. Kiva: Seems fair. Zack: Something feels a bit odd about this whole thing.. Kiva: What do you mean? Zack: Well.. Protecting the princess is one thing, but dealing with new monsters is the other. X-23: You refer to the Captain's study? Kiva: Seems like it. Terra: Well, then.. Shall we see what he's up to? Kiva: Sure thing, my love. - Kiva and the others checked on Ratchet, Sasha and Raine. Raine: These monsters are very different than we previously fought against.. Ratchet: The Unversed.. Didn't Vanitas call them off? Kiva: Beats me. Raine: What's interesting to me is that, at least, two Unversed monsters went out of control. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Out of control? Reia: The presentation's ready, everyone. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - The gang gathered for Reia's presentation and the screen turns on. Reia: Okay, before we get a chance to meet Cinderella, Laura and myself have dig deeper into this new mystery. - The screen first shows Ella's childhood with her parents. Reia: Long before her name was changed, it was originally Ella. Kiva: Cool name. Reia: Part of her time, Ella makes friends with mice. She even named them, like Gus. Kiva: Sweet. Reia: However, as time went on, something went wrong. Ella's mother grew sick. Zack: With what? Kiva: Pneumonia? Reia: More like illness mostly.. Anyway, before she passed away, she gave her daughter important advice - Have courage to stand up and be kind to others. Kiva: Gosh.. Good advice. Reia: At some point, Ella's father married a widow named Tremaine. She also have two daughters on her own. That's where we come in on that point in time. Kiva: Gee.. Terra: When Tremaine comes in. Very well. Reia: Some changes appear in that point as well, including two Keyblade wielders and uncontrolled monsters. Ratchet: The Unversed... Kiva: Gosh.. Which Unversed monster? Reia: That I don't know. Only the captain knows about these types. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Alright. Let's go. - The gang entered the dropship and Kiva keeps thinking about the few Unversed that the gang have to fight off. Kiva: Gee.. Terra: What's wrong, sweet pea? Kiva: I keep thinking about the Unversed.. Raine: They are monsters controlled by Vanitas' darkness. Only two monsters broke free somehow. One of them looks like-- Ratchet: Symphony Master. It can control instruments to its will. Terra: So, we should take it down first. Ratchet: No. It's too early. Kiva: I agree. Ratchet: The best we can do is visit Ella's home and find out what's going on there before we head out into the open. Kiva: Alright. - At that moment, Kiva sees Reia being more dependable at the past missions - Saving Sonja from Juri and Doomsday, knowing the full truth between Ratchet and Pooh and lastly, understanding why Xehanort wants Kiva in the first place. With these reasons in mind, she decided to talk to Reia once again. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Well, you seem confident. You okay? Kiva: Well... Reia: Here. Sit next to me. - Kiva agreed and sit down to Reia. Reia: Something you wish to say? Kiva: It's just that..we both went through a lot. Reia: Yeah, I guess we have. At first, I was terrified of losing Sonja again.. Kiva: But I comfort you. Reia: Yeah.. I never felt this scared before, but you made me truly understand. I also thought the captain's reunion with this 'Pooh' person feels weird.. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Have they..met each other in the past? Kiva: I don't know. *frowns* Reia: Seems like there is still some memories you forgotten. Does that still bother you? Kiva: Well.. *takes out a photo of her mom and dad* Reia: Your..parents.. I'm certain that they are very proud of you. Kiva: *tears coming out* I know.. Reia: It's okay to cry, sister of light. Sometimes, we can't hold our true feelings back. Kiva: *starts crying* - Reia comforts Kiva for a while, plus Genis and Terra decided to help her. Terra: She's homesick? Reia: No. She's still struggling with the remaining lost memories of her past. We have to help her. Genis: Hey, I got an idea. The Castle of Dreams has a huge kingdom and some interesting art designs. Maybe we can look around and see if a tour can completely restored the Kiva we all know. Terra: ..and love. Reia, me and Genis are with you. Reia: Thanks, boys. Hey, Kiva. Stay strong for us. We will help you get your memories back. Kiva: *sniffs* I'll try.. Reia: You are not alone, Kiva. This time, I'll stay by your side. I promise. Kiva: Thanks. - The dropship finally lands at the gang's next location as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes